Story Of My Life
by maddiefann94
Summary: <html><head></head>Summer, Music, and Friends.. What could go wrong?</html>
1. Chapter 1: The ETF Bus Smells Really Bad

_A/N: So, I have like no inspiration for The Ex Games, so I'm going to upload the first chapter for another story, and see if you guys like it:)_

**Chapter 1: The Escape The Fate Tour Bus Smells Really Bad**

I look around the new tour bus, and breathe in the nice air conditioned air. It's blazing hot outside, and the fact that we were going to be touring during the summer on a bus, instead of a van, was probably the best news we had received for a while. Well there was the fact that we were going to be touring with Escape The Fate. However, it didn't phase me. I had liked the band before Ronnie went to jail, but ever since then; they have changed, and have sold out. Nothing bad against them, I just don't like their music. Either way, I couldn't help but let myself smile at how organized and nice the bus was. "We really made it..," I whispered to myself.

"Tell me about it… It sure beats touring in the van," a loud voice said behind me. "Jesus, Jules, how could you hear me?" "Let's just say, you need to work on your whispering," she says, and smiles a perfect smile. I hug her thin and tall frame lightly, and then let go. I marvel over her long blonde hair, grey eyes, and skinny and tanned body. I've known her since 10th grade, when she wore a Fall Out Boy shirt to a mostly hip hop listening school. At that point I knew she had to be in our band. At first she didn't know how to play an instrument, but we taught her how to. Now she is our hot kick ass guitarist, who could out rock any guy on this tour. That includes Danny.

I flop down onto the couch, and sigh happily. "So, where is Danny anyways?," I ask and adjust some pillows behind my back. Danny is my best guy friend. Like I'm serious, we have known each other since we were in the womb. Our moms were in the same yoga program together, and our birth dates were nearby each other, so it was like fate pushing us together. However, if you are thinking it's in the love way, you are dead fucking wrong. I would never never never never EVER date Dan. First off, I'm pretty sure he likes guys, and second off, it would cause tension in the band. I've learned that the main reason why bands break up is because of relationships within the band. We would never want to jeopardize all of our dreams for stupid stuff like love, and relationships.

Juliet sits down next to me, and pulls out her guitar. She starts to fix her strings, while she starts to talk ,"I think he's talking with Craig about some stuff concerning the tour" She looks up at me and smiles, and I know that's not a good thing. That means she's thinking something, and that's never a good thing. There was one time when she thought that she could fly, so she made a cape out of curtains, ran out onto her roof, and jumped off. Let's just say, I had to carry her books for a while. She doesn't exactly have a lot of smarts, but we love her anyway. "You know… Craig is pretty cute," she says flirtatiously. I groan and pull a pillow over my face. "Don't start with that, I don't want any tour drama," I say from behind my pillow. "There will ALWAYS be tour drama," says a black haired, and blue eyed 18 year old bassist who is leaning up against a wall. I throw my pillow at him. "Knock next time, asshole" "Well hello to you too," Danny says, and folds his arms over his bony chest. I swear his elbows are like weapons of mass destruction. They could poke your eyes out.

Juliet looks back and forth at me and Danny, and then shrugs. "So, I call top bunk!," she yells then runs off to pick out her bunk. I watch her run off, and I can't help but laugh. "Incoming!," yells Danny and then flops down next to me. "Thanks for the advanced warning, buttface," I comment and then smother his face with a pillow. After I pull the pillow away, I lean down and sniff him, and then I gag. "Dude, did you shower today? You smell like shit that crawled out of shit" "You two argue like an old married couple," says Juliet emerging from and rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah, you know me and him got married in Vegas just a few days ago," I state and then stick my tongue out at her. Danny ignores us both. "You can actually blame ETF's bus for that small," he states smartly. "Let me guess… It smells like sex, cigs, and alcohol?" I retort back. "How'd ya guess?" "I'm smart like that," I say back smugly. I look up at the front door, and watch as a strawberry blonde who has bright blue eyes, medium skin tone, and a skinny body, walks into our bus. This is Shelby, she's actually a country girl, and if she could she would probably wear a cowboy hat, and cowboy boots everyday of the year. I know it seems weird that she's in a rock and roll band, but she's a last minute addition, since we need someone to play keys for us. I've only known her for a year, but she seems pretty cool. "So, ya'll we're leaving in a few minutes… We gotta wait for Ian though… He can't figure out how to get his drums into the trailer," she says with a strong country accent. "He won't figure that one out," Dan remarks. "Shel! You gotta see the bathroom! It actually has a shower!," yells Juliet from I'm assuming the bathroom. Shelby rolls her eyes and goes off to find Juliet. "So I'm assuming Ian needs to use ETF's drums? Or did you do something to his drums so he can't fit them in the trailer?," I guess. "Nah, he just needs to figure out how to take his drums apart," he answers. "And wittle Danny can't help Ian because he has no muscles?" I suggest. Danny shrugs and says, "Ian's got no brain" "And you are any different?" "I have one, doesn't mean I use it" I pretend to gasp, "Danny has a brain? Amazing" "Mhmm," he remarks back. "So, when is our first show," I ask him. "No clue" I pull out my phone and look for the text message from our manager. "Shit… Our first show is tonight"


	2. Chapter 2: Ripped Jeans & Deadly Weapons

A/N: YES IT'S FINALLY UPDATED! Summer is starting soon, so I'll hopefully update a lot more… Maybe even upload chapter 3 of this story? J

**_Chapter 2: Ripped Jeans and Deadly Weapons_**

"Danny, go help Ian with the drums," I stated. "Nope," he simply said. "We need to get going, Dan… Like I said, first show is tonight. Or do I have to help me?" I asked, while folding my arms. He got up from the ground, and looked out the window. "Calm down, he's coming on right now" "Good, here's hoping we get to sound check" "I'm on!" yelled a brown eyed, brown haired, tall, and muscular Ian as he ran onto the bus. Soon after we were all settled, the bus had pulled away onto the highway.

"That-""Was-""Amazing" Me, Juliet, and Shelby had all said one after another. Our set had just finished for the night, and the crowd was fucking amazing. Even though our band wasn't well known, they still seemed to know every word of our songs. That was including the new ones that we hadn't recorded yet. I looked out on stage, and saw Danny still there, throwing guitar picks into the crowd. He came off stage, and walked over to us. "Interesting crowd," he said. I was about to say something when I heard Shelby giggle beside me. "Guys, Ian got pulled into the crowd," she said around her giggles. "That's your fate, Danny," Juliet stated frankly. "My fate?" he asked questioningly. "You are the hot male guitarist, you'll be pulled into the crowd soon enough"

When security helped Ian out of the crowd, and he started to walk back to us, we all couldn't help but laugh at his appearance. His shirt was torn off, and only one of leg of his pants were still on his body. "I like the no shirt, only one pant leg look," I managed to say through my giggles. "I don't think I've ever felt so sexy…." Ian said with a deadpan face. I once again couldn't help but laugh. But Danny shook his head and said, "Ian... No..." "Maybe you should go back to the bus and change?" Juliet suggested. I bit my lip, and said, "I kinda like him like this" I've always liked to tease Ian; however, he is very sexy. But I and he would never work out, because of the band's agreement, and he's more of a brother to me. "Eh… It's kinda breezy. Not used to having my shirt off," he said. "You may make the girls faint," Shelby pointed out. "Hell yeahhhhhh!," he said and fist pumped into the air, showing off his overgrown armpit hair. "Yeah, and their boyfriends will be all over you. And not in the good way either," I added. Ian didn't seem to like that.

Suddenly, the background music cut out, and so did the lights. And then the fans started to yell and scream. "I'm guessing it's escape the fate's turn?" "You mean the jackasses's turn," Shelby retorted. "Don't say that! Craig is hot!," Juliet argued. I rolled my eyes at them. "I'm a girl, yet I don't think about things like that… Is something wrong with me?" "You could potentially be a les," Danny answered. "You wish" "Pssh, you like Ian. OBVIOUSLY you're a les" "She doesn't like that, Danny…" Ian commented. "Right, we're al band members, we can comment each on our bodies. Like, for instance, Shelby has a great ass," I explained. "Ah, so you're looked then?" Danny said with a smirk. "It's kinda hard not to when we shared a tight ass van. Remember all the climbing over the seats? I got a face full of her ass a lot of the time" "And Dan's got… nice… What does he have again that's nice?" Shelby teased. "He's got nice hands?" Juliet suggested. "More like nice abs. Look at this shit, dude," Danny yelled as he lifted up his shirt ,"Hell yes" he said while looking down at his spray on abs. I rolled my eyes at him, and watched the intro for ETF.

"What is up, all you motherfuckers? Are you ready to go out of all your fucking minds?" Craig screamed into the microphone. He was wearing a black Young and Restless tank, with blue skinny jeans, with black sneakers. Let's just say, his outfit fitted him perfectly. "Jesus… The things I would do to that man" Juliet admitted. "Who also happens to be an asshole, who treats everyone like shit," Shelby argued, with venom oozing from each word. "Only if you let him," Ian suggested. "I intend not to" I continued watching, trying my best to ignore them all, and focus on his voice. I'm not a professional, but damn, he sounds good. "God damn it… He's got some pipes" "Autotune… Wonderful stuff," Danny mumbled under his voice. "Is someone jealoussss?," Juliet singsonged into Danny's ear. "Who wouldn't be," Ian asked. "Rational people," stated Shelby. "Of his voice Shelby. Not his personality" "But didn't Dan just say it's autotuned"

I couldn't help but groan at their bickering. Haven't they heard of just enjoying the concert? You don't know how many times I got squashed in the pit so I could see my favorite band up close. Back then I would have killed to get backstage. I looked over at Monte and I see that he's looking back at me. I don't know what came over me, but for some reason I waved back to him. He smiled, and nods at me, but to the fans it must have looked he was moving to the beat. His signature black and blonde hair was moving around, and matched his black tank top and white vest with black pockets perfectly. He wore black skinny jeans, and black sneakers just like Craig. "You my friend, are my hero," Juliet said and clamped a hand on my shoulder. "It's a simple wave," I said with a shrug. I looked over at Danny, and smiled. "You wanna look?" He shook his head. "Your loss, I guess"

I continued watching their show, and the more I did, the more I understood how they got so successful. Craig interacted with the crowd, and at one point jumped into the crowd, and lost his shirt. Luckily security got him out of the crowd before he lost anymore clothing. "Holy shit… Abby, Craig just called you on stage! He wants you to sing with him!," Juliet screamed into my ear. I must have not been paying attention, because it totally surprised me. "Come onnn!," Craig said into the microphone. My eyes grew wide when I knew what was going to happen. I looked over at Juliet for comfort, but instead she pushed me onto the stage. "Finally!," Craig sighed, and got up from sitting on an amp. I take a deep, and grab a microphone from a roadie. "My fault… So what are we singing?" "Deadly Weapons sounds good?" he suggested. "Perfect… You think you can keep up?" He smiled, and shook out his hair, sweat flying into my face. He put his hand on my shoulder, and I shivered a little. "Can you?," he asked with an eyebrow raised. "Shall we find out?" He nods and cues the music.

And that my friends, is when magic happened.


	3. Chapter 3: PJs Aren't Fashionable

_A/N: Short, rushed, and kinda mushy chapter, but you guys deserved a fast update… So here you go _

_**Chapter 3: PJs Aren't Fashionable  
><strong>_

At the end of the song, I throw Craig onto the ground, while I'm breathing in deeply, and heavy. "I think I kept up," I say into the microphone. He laughs, and leans up towards to me. "Yes you did. I'd like to do that again sometime, too. I held back," and with that he winked. I smirked, and I leaned down, like I'm about to kiss him. But I pull back, when he's about to kiss me. So instead he ended up kissing the air. Max laughed, and said into the microphone,"Burrnneed!" Juliet goes to hug me, but I'm all sweaty. "ewwwwwwww, you need a shower," she states, and holds her nose. "Yeaa should've seen that coming," Craig said and then sighed into the microphone. "Thanks so much Jules" "You're welcome," she said with a cheeky smile. "But I think I'm going to actually listen to you… I'm gonna take a shower, and then I'll be back to sign and stuff" Juliet nodded, and shushed me off.

**AFTER THE SHOWER**

After my shower, I threw on some old Spongebob PJs, because to tell you the truth, I really didn't seem like going out and signing. I got some chocolate ice cream out of the freezer, and started to eat it, when I heard a knock on the door. I groaned, and got up. "Danny, why did you—Oh uh…" I stuttered as I saw Craig standing in front of me. "Well hi there," he said, his face flushed. "Oh hey. What's up?" I tried to say casually. "Wait, aren't fans going to be attacking you?" He shrugged and retorted back," I wanted to see you. You did really awesome out there. Nice keeping up," he smirked. "It was pretty easy" "So… Want to go for a coffee or something?" "Like right now?" I couldn't help but gasp. "Yea. I'll pay" "Wait… Hold on… Is The Craig Mabbitt asking me out on a date?" He smiled and answered, "If you want to call it that, then yea" "Let me get changed? I'm sort of in my PJs" "That's fine. I think Monte is trying to get up the guts to talk to Juliet" "He likes?" I asked surprised. I left the door open, and started to walk back into the bathroom. I watched Craig walk in cautiously. "He think she's hot" "She is hot," I agreed. "I've always been jealous of her" "Why? You're pretty damn sexy yourself" I was glad I was away from him, so he couldn't see my blush. "U-u-uh t-thanks," I managed to stutter out. "No problem," he stated.

In a few minutes I came out of the bathroom wearing a striped red and black tanktop, with black capri's and black sandals. "Ready to go," I asked. He smiled and seemed stunned. "Wow. I mean—Yea" He held out his hand for me, and I took it, with a small smile. "I should probably tell my bandmates where I'm going" Craig said, "I told Ian. He said he'd take care of it" "Alright… Let's go then" He smiles, and then starts to walk down the road after I'd locked the tour bus. "So tell me… Are the rumors are you true?" "Which ones," he suggested. "All of them" He smirked. "Name a specific one" "That you're a jackass," I asked. "Sometimes, depends on who I'm with" "You cheat on girls, a lot" "Uhm… I was never with them in the first place. We kissed, sure, but I never was together with them" I nod, and we continue walking down the street to the nearest coffee joint. "So how about that rumor that I really wanted to kiss you on stage," Craig brought up very sneakily. I smile, and squeeze his hand. "Don't kiss on stage, sorry" "Hmm, and why's that?" "Just like that… Plus… It would be my first kiss. I sorta want it to be special… I'm such a pansy"

I breathe out deeply. "Nah, it's reasonable," he said. I smile, and kiss his cheek. "That's okay though. But only if it's okay with you" Craig smiles. "I'm perfectly okay with that" "So tell me more about yourself" "Pssh, I've already said a lot about me. What about you," he asked? I was about to answer when I heard my cell phone go off. "Hello?" I answer my phone. "Abby, where the hell are you? We're about to leave," Shelby asked. "Shit, really? I'll be there soon… I'm with Craig" I heard the phone's line go dead, and I sighed. "We're gonna have to cut this short… The busses are about to leave" "You can always come on our bus… I wanted to get to know you better too. You can catch up with your band mates tomorrow" I bite my lip and nod. "Alright, let's do it"


End file.
